Ten Questions
by Tauries4597
Summary: Hanya sepuluh pertanyaan dan sedikit pesan dari Bumi untuk para personifikasi dan para manusia./Warning inside./DEDICATED FOR EARTH'S DAY!
_Ten Questions_

 _Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _This story's OCs and idea © Tauries4597_

 _Summary: Hanya sepuluh pertanyaan dan sedikit pesan dari Bumi untuk para personifikasi dan para manusia._

 _Warning: some OCs, maybe OOC, rate K,some typos, a little humor, no romance (tapi kalau bagian kalian ada romance-nya sih, no problemo~). DEDICATED FOR EARTH'S DAY!_

.

.

 _'Aku adalah planet yang terindah, siapakah aku?'_

"Bumi."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet yang tidak terlalu panas dan tidak juga terlalu dingin, siapakah aku?'_

"Bumi."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet dengan sumber daya alam terbanyak dan paling beragam, siapakah aku?'_

"Bumi."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet yang menyimpan berjuta makhluk didalamnya, siapakah aku?'_

"Bumi."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet yang selalu dicari kembarannya, siapakah aku?'_

"Bumi."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet yang selalu diawasi oleh makhluknya, siapakah aku?'_

"Bumi."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet yang kini mulai melemah, siapakah aku?'_

"...Bumi."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet yang kini mulai hancur, siapakah aku?'_

"...uhh, Bumi."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet yang selalu berusaha mengingatkan makhluknya akan pentingnya alamku, siapakah aku?'_

"...Bumi..."

 _._

 _'Aku adalah planet yang selalu bersama kalian semua meski kalian terus menghancurkan alam-alamku, siapakah aku?'_

"...Bumi... uhh..."

.

 _'Tepat sekali! Akulah Bumi, tempat kalian semua, manusia, hidup. Akulah yang selama ini dijadikan tempat untuk kalian semua hidup. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan adanya Hari Bumi, kalian tahu? Hahahaha, padahal sekarang bukanlah tanggal ulang tahunku.'_

"..."

 _'Oh, aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit pada kalian semua, wahai manusia sebagai makhluk yang paling sempurna. Aku sangat senang dengan sistem 'negara' ini, kalian tahu? Dan aku sangat berharap dengan sistem ini, alam-alamku yang selalu kalian manfaatkan bisa berguna lagi di masa selanjutnya. Jujur saja, aku merasa seperti orang tua untuk kalian, wahai manusia. Fufufu.'_

"...ah..."

 _'Sebelum aku lupa, mungkinkah kalian para 'negara' menggunakan sistem 'kenegaraan' kalian untuk melindungiku? Seperti negara-negara besar... Hmm, misalnya Indonesia yang memiliki banyak bagian dari diriku? Atau Rusia yang lebih besar dari saudaraku yang kalian hapus dari daftar planet? Atau Amerika yang sebagai negara_ super power _, bisakah kamu memimpin seluruh negara untuk menjaga alamku? Ah, atau juga China, kamulah yang memiliki jumlah manusia terbanyak di diriku ini?'_

"...Bumi..."

 _'Yah, meskipun begitu... Aku sayang kalian semua... Tidak peduli siapa yang memimpin, aku hanya ingin bisa berguna untuk masa depan dan bertahan untuk itu. Aku bersyukur masih ada yang mau menjaga alamku sampai sekarang, tidak peduli dengan ras atau asalnya. Aku bersyukur untuk itu, kalian tahu? Fufufu.'_

"..."

 _'Aha, ada lagi... Atau mungkin ini yang terakhir? Hehehe. Bagi kalian semua personifikasi seluruh negara, aku tahu kalau kalian ada di satu ruangan yang sama sekarang. Apa aku hebat? Hehehe. Haah, yah, pesanku untuk kalian adalah... Kalian adalah personifikasi negara. Meski aku tahu kalian tidak akan bisa melawan presiden, raja, perdana menteri, kaisar, atau sultan kalian, bisakah kalian membujuk mereka untuk berhenti merusak alam-alamku? Atau kalian juga bisa mengajarkan hal yang baik pada rakyat kalian mengenai pentingnya alam-alamku?'_

 _'Yah, aku sangat bergantung pada kalian semua, wahai manusia. Maaf ya kalau pesanku ini terlalu merepotkan, hehehe. Ah, sudah waktunya aku bekerja~ Aku yakin kalian tahu apa pekerjaanku~ Hehehe. Jadi... Yah... Selamat menikmati hari kalian... Dan kumohon, tetap lindungi alam-alamku ini... Sampai jumpa...'_

"..."

.

.

"Hei, mm, Arthur, Ludwig."

"Ya, Alfred?"

"Ada apa, Alfred?"

"Maukah kalian bekerjasama denganku...? Dengan _hero_ hebat sepertiku ini..?"

"Haah, kamu tidak perlu sombong begitu sekarang, _git_."

"Arthur benar. Lagipula, kalau masalah ini, tanpa kamu minta pun kami akan bekerja sama."

"Dan kuharap tidak ada perang atau apapun itu, _aru_. Aku mulai merasa aneh, _aru_."

"Aku juga, _da_. Apa tidak mungkin kalau kita hapus rasa benci kita untuk sementara, _da_?"

"Kalau itu sih aku juga mau, _lah_. Dan, hei, nama kita disebut lho, Ivan, Alfred, Yao- _gege_."

"Aku tahu, Rama. Aku tahu, _aru_. Makanya..."

"Kita harus bertindak lebih, _lah_. Indon, bagianmu untuk planet ini adalah paru-paru, _lah_."

"Aku tahu, Malon. Aku tahu. Makanya aku akan menambah tindakanku selain posting poster-poster di media sosial..."

"Kalau poster seperti itu sih, aku juga, _da_."

"...aku juga, _aru_."

"OKE! SEBAGAI _HERO_ , AKU AKAN MEMIMPIN KALIAN UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN BUMI INI!"

"...tanpa perang, _da_? Kalau itu aku setuju, _da_."

" _Acha-acha_ , kalau begitu aku juga. Kalian semua yang tinggal di benua Afrika, juga kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu, Bravjhaa. Sebagai personifikasi Ghana, perwakilan benua Afrika, Dramani, aku setuju."

"Formal seperti biasa, eh."

"Tentu saja dia formal, kompeni. Dan matikan cerutumu itu."

" _Mon cher_... Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Hmph! Sudah jelas, kan, Francis?"

Satu detik kemudian, senyuman terkembang di seluruh wajah para personifikasi yang memang sedang mengadakan rapat dunia itu. Rekaman yang mereka dapatkan dari tempat mereka tinggal saat ini sangat... Ahh, sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan... Tapi, satu hal yang bisa kita dapatkan sekarang adalah...

 **"Mari kita jaga alam Bumi yang indah ini."**

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya rapat dunia ini bisa mencapai satu keputusan bersama.

 _-fin-_

.

.

.

 _-Omake-_

"Ah, ada yang ingin tanyakan, _aru_."

Seluruh pasang mata segera menoleh kearah personifikasi China yang tumben-tumbennya angkat tangan. Dan apa itu, pertanyaan?

"Ya, Yao? Ada pertanyaan apa?"

Wang Yao menatap Ludwig yang tampak heran. "Bagaimana Bumi bisa tahu kalau kita menjawab pertanyaannya? Dan, uhh, kenapa responnya seolah dia sedang bertatap muka dengan kita, _aru_?"

Seketika itu juga ruang rapat menjadi sunyi. Ludwig yang awalnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan Yao pun melirik Arthur yang juga terpana. Rama yang duduk disamping Yao pun tampak terkejut sampai ia melirik Alfred yang jelas kehabisan kata-kata.

Yah, video yang mereka tonton itu memang didapat dari laptop si negara _super power_ , sih. Dan ketika Alfred tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi, itulah yang membuat seluruh personifikasi memperhatikan personifikasi Amerika itu.

"A-a-a-ah..." gumam Alfred gugup, sungguh langka untuknya yang biasanya penuh percaya diri. "Se-se-sebenarnya..."

Arthur yang duduk disamping Alfred pun menatap tajam mantan koloninya itu. "Sebenarnya apa, _git_?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu... bagaimana video ini ada di laptop... _ku_?"

Jawaban yang ragu-ragu dan itu tidak cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan personifikasi dengan jumlah penduduk terbanyak di dunia. Ah, tidak, pertanyaan seluruh personifikasi lebih tepatnya dan Alfred paham itu.

"Jadi apa maksud—"

TING!

Suara yang singkat, padat, dan jelas segera mengalihkan pandangan tajam Ivan yang sebelumnya hendak bertanya. Ivan segera melirik _handphone_ nya yang tampak menyala padahal ia yakin sudah ia matikan sebelumnya. Heran, iya. Karena ia tidak pernah memasang nada yang kelewat kuno itu untuk _handphone_ nya.

Dan ketika Ivan membuka layar _handphone_ nya itu...

' _ **Ah, video itu aku buat**_ **LIVE** _ **, kok, makanya aku bisa tahu kalian menjawab pertanyaanku. Hehe.**_

 _ **Salam, Bumi.'**_

Satu kata untuk keadaan personifikasi mantan Tirai Besi: _speechless_. Ketika Ivan menoleh ke sekitarnya, ia segera paham kalau bukan dia saja yang menerima pesan _absurd_ dari planet keempat dari Matahari ini.

"Bumi..." gumam para personifikasi, tidak percaya akan pesan yang mereka dapat dari planet mereka.

Sejenak, tampak wujud imajiner Bumi yang tertawa iblis dibelakang mereka semua.

Ah, Bumi...

 _-the real fin-_

.

A/n:

 _[Listening to: Oreo, Sing With Me by Zee Avi (Malaysia), GAC (Indonesia), Up Dharma Down (Philippines)]_

APA INI!? (O_O...)

Ah, sudahlah. Sebelumnya maaf kalau nyampah, saya hanya ingin meluapkan perasaan mengenai _Earth's Day_ hari ini... X"D

Tidak perlu saya sebutkan siapa saja yang berdialog diatas, kan? *ketauan mager*

Dengan _ending_ yang super gaje ini... Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya... \\(T.T)/

 _Anyway, read and review, please~?_ *puppy eyes*

.

 _ **Tauries4597, salute!**_


End file.
